Rons Girl
by lumos maximum
Summary: Ron and Hermione breaks up again so Harry and Hermione sits in a abandoned classroom at night talking about it. H/Hr/R drama. One-shot.


**Rons Girl  
**I do not own any of the characters, feelings and ideas. The only thing I own is my imagination and my love for Harry Potter.

* * *

"**He is such an idiot!"** yelled Hermione and left a silent echo in the abandoned classroom. He was out of her mind with rage so she waved her wand and filled the classroom with clouds of smokes that were poison-green. The windows around her let a pale moonlight in and made her skin as pale as the Hogwarts ghosts. If it wasn't for the redness in her eyes after crying she would be bathing in heavenly white. _Like an angel._  
Harry quite oblivious about the poison-green cloud that was moving towards him was just nodding at every word Hermione yelled out. With a steady grip of the invisibility cloak and the other hand gripping his wand he mumbled "Muffiado" so that anyone near this empty classroom wouldn't hear the angry girl that yelled. After taking this precaution he continued to look at Hermione.

"I don't understand why he has to be with Lavendel Brown, I mean come on _Ron!"_ she said again and looking at Harry for an approval nod. He satisfied her and let her carry on. He knew why she was outraged right now; Ron had as usual caused a huge scene while fighting with Hermione who led them to a horrible and public breakup. If Harry hadn't stepped in Ron would be a pig under Hermiones wand but he managed to drag her away sparing Ron from every little hex she mumbled in Harrys ear as Harry managed to yell "get off her" to the people who was grabbing her to come back and fight him. Hermione seemed to think about the same moment as Harry because she said  
"I was going to hex him you know, you just dragged me away."  
"You could do that. I mean you are far more better than him with your wand." He said feeling rather pointless but Hermione took his words to heart and gave him a weak smile.  
"I couldn't be that heartless." said Hermione now calmly as she kept on the monologue.  
Harry just stared at one of his best friends and felt the urge of saying something that could make her feel better. Anything. They fell in silence, both looking tired and pale in the moonlight.

"Harry?" Hermione said after a long silence.  
"What is it?" he said.  
"Do you think Ron is, well… how do you say this without sounding all Ron-like. An arse?"  
"He has his moments." Harry confessed looking impressed at Hermione for using those kinds of words. Harry noticed that she bit her lip in the dark. Her face was inches away from his so they could whisper.  
Hermione is beautiful in every way a human can be beautiful in he thought to himself.  
She laughed half with joy and half with what Harry noticed was sadness.  
"Yes, he is an arse but he is your arse and mine arse." She said after thinking on it "but why couldn't he be a little bit civilized towards me as you are?" she added looking at Harry for answers. Harry felt warm and greatful to Hermione for this comment.  
"I dunno, maybe he doesn't understand his luck." Harry said. He knew Hermione blushed.

It was one of these moments Harry though, like the movies that they play in muggle TV. Where the hero gets the girl and they live like king and queen all their lives. They sat inches from each other's lips knowing that they were perfect for each other, knowing that this was their moment. She leaned in as he leaned in and she whispered her name as he whispered it back. They both felt the urge and desire and who would judge them in this empty darkness they now shared. It was matters of inches now before their lips met and they would be something more than friends. Pale lips, closed eyes and love rushed through both Harry and Hermiones mind.

And sense came, they both knew – it didn't matter who knew first because they both backed from each other telling themselves that that moment never happened. Harry opened his eyes only to see straight in to Hermiones. Their eyes said the same thing to each other's sad but desiring eyes.

"You're Rons girl"

* * *

Leave a comment please!_ Thank you. _


End file.
